


the shine of rain adorning a celestial being

by sublime_hyacinth



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gay, It's Ridiculous, M/M, Rain, Umbrellas, i love them, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sublime_hyacinth/pseuds/sublime_hyacinth
Summary: His eyes were illuminated by the glow of a wish on a shooting star. He seemed to shine gold himself, in spite of all the dull colours that made up his outfit. The hair he had was red, so vibrant it must have been dyed, and made it seem like his head was the brightest thing in his body. And hey, maybe it was.If only Yoosung knew his name.





	the shine of rain adorning a celestial being

**Author's Note:**

> hey um!!! this is inspired by a prompt i came up with earlier in a mystic messenger server. big thanks to the people over there! umm, my tumblr is cherryflavouredstars, and.. well, i won't waste your time anymore. enjoy!!

Yoosung held his parasol over his shoulder as he walked along the pavement. It held a soft blue colouring with slight translucence, which, according to Jaehee, fit his aesthetic. It was raining out today. Rain wasn't necessarily his favourite type of weather, but if it was mild, then that was far better than it being a violent kind of heat. Thunderstorms were probably the worst, because then the power would go out, and there wouldn't really be anything to do that didn't have accents of risk to it. But hey, it wasn't a thunderstorm, and that was enough to make Yoosung cheerful. He got lucky enough, and hey, isn't that great?

The boy passed by a bus stop, only to have someone briskly walk towards him as he did. For a moment, Yoosung was mildly shocked, as an unknown figure went up to him out of the blue, but then he noted the curiosities of this character. The others’ hair was red with such a vibrance that it must have been dyed, a hoodie at least two sizes too big, headphones(who wears headphones when it's raining out?), and likely the snazziest glasses Yoosung had ever seen, adorned with gold and freckles of yellow. Behind the transparent spectacles were two golden eyes, which glowed with the energy and richness of real gold.

“Yoosung! Could we share an umbrella?” The recipient was taken aback by this. He didn't have a clue as to who this person was, or as to why they knew his name.

“Um, sure!” Perhaps they were an old friend. There was such comfort and familiarity laced in the person’s tone that they must have known each other before now. Also, there was something so friendly, so affectionate, that sparkled in the golden eyes behind his glasses that you couldn't say no to. Yoosung felt guilty for a blinking moment for forgetting, but then remembered that the priority here was getting this redhead back home. “What are the directions to your house?” He turned to them and inquired, noticing a slight height difference between the two.

“We go up!” The red-haired man was rubbing a glasses lens on his shirt, but as the blonde asked him the question, he pointed up with his right hand, while continuing to wipe off the damp lens.

“Like, North?”

“Nope! My house is up in the clouds! It's way, way up with god and angels and all things beautiful!” This left Yoosung baffled. He was never very religious, but maybe this was a fallen angel..?!

“Are you, like, an angel to live up there?” Yoosung inquired in an awe-filled tone. “I didn't know angels existed!”

“Yes!! I am an angel sent to cleanse your non-believing soul!” The other made exaggerated hand motions. Being an angel would explain his odd appearance, at the least. They're pretty different from normal humans.

“H-how do we go up, mister-red-haired-angel?” His jaw was somewhat dropped.

“We…” The 'angel’ attempted to come up with something. “Damn. You got me good there, pal. You always fall for my pranks, don't you, Yoosung~?” The blonde stared at him in disbelief as he looked up at the overcast sky, putting on his glasses as to protect his eyes from irritation. It was a bit poetic, actually, until Yoosung realised that he was only standing there because he hadn't moved. Maybe not, but he shielded the guy with the umbrella anyway.

“So how do we _actually_ get to your house?” An eyebrow was raised as the shorter boy asked, and the other thought for a moment, looking around, disregarding the water that adorned the lenses of his glasses. Didn't he just wipe his lenses because there was rain on them?

“That way, my steed!” He pointed a finger in an obscure direction where there was only rain and more road, striking a triumphant and dramatic pose.

“I'm not a horse..” But Yoosung began walking anyway. Arms would be extended after moments of thinking, and then they'd change direction. Since most of the place was road coloured oddly by the clouds and the rain, it seemed more like they were walking down one path. Maybe to spice it up, he would occasionally holler: “Maybe it's below us!” or “Maybe it is in heaven? That was just supposed to be a joke, I swear. I didn't know I walked this far out.”

Honestly, after fifteen minutes, he wasn't even sure if this guy even knew where he was going. He also didn't know if this guy was trying to actually get to his house, or leading him to some alleyway where he'd get mugged. However, he didn't stray from the “path”. Yoosung was too far into this to bail out now, he would leave this guy shivering and damp in the rain.

It was just now that Yoosung took a better look at him. His hair actually fell flat and when he thought about it, seemed poofier now. His coat still had the appearance of something that had been drenched, as did his jeans. When he really looked at it, the headphones were littered with water droplets. Maybe they were fake? It had been raining for a while now and there had been predictions that it was going to, so Yoosung couldn't help but wonder why this person would go outside without an umbrella. If it was just for a quick trip, he didn't even have his hood up.

“Yoosung!” A finger poked the pale boy’s face, bringing him back into reality. “We're here, you can continue with what you were doing before you found me.” He quickly nodded, and would have put his umbrella down, before realising that this wasn't his house he had arrived at. He didn't really know what to do, shake his hand? Tell him that it wasn't much of a problem for him? But the redhead was walking inside, and soon he would be without the closure he craved.

“Hey!” The black hoodie paused along with the rest of the taller boy’s body. He turned around, and there was something of longing in his eyes. The glow was more something of hope, a wish made on a shooting star lighting up the gold of his pupil. “I know it sounds weird, but I don't actually know who you are. Could you, um, tell me..?”

Instantly Yoosung felt like it was a stupid question. However, the red haired boy grinned, a full and sincere grin. It was as though he had been hoping the entire time that Yoosung would ask him that. “You can do math, right?”

“Um, yeah! Simple stuff I can do off the top of my head.” He quickly replied.

“Well, I'm three-plus-four, in that case.” And with that, the math problem ducked into his house. Yoosung was confused, to say the least. Three plus four? Seven? He definitely didn't look, sound, or- well, he did kind of act seven. Still! He was way too tall to be seven years old! Maybe he meant seven- no, he definitely wasn't seventy years old. Perhaps seventeen or twenty-seven? He looked somewhere between those two, maybe at one of those two. Still though, he knew people that could fit into both of those ages, and none of them had red hair.

It was still on Yoosung’s mind when he went back home. He opened the RFA messenger app in an attempt to distract himself, to see that a chatroom had just been opened, initiated by 707. It was him complaining about work again, and talking how it was rainy and dim outside and it was gloomy and putting him in a sentimental mood. Yoosung tried to be positive and encouraging. Not towards the gloom and doom, but more with his words he attempt to make a rope to pull seven away from the pit of misery.

707(0707): ur like my umbrella omg

Yoosung ★: What do you mean?

707(0707): like.. u protect me from my emotional rain

707(0707): thank u for being my parasol yoosung <3

Yoosung ★: No problem, I guess!

Yoosung ★: I just don't like seeing you sad. It's a lot more fun when you're happy.

707(0707): wowowow!!! yoosung is super great!!! super saviour

Yoosung ★: -///-

707(0707): howre u dealing with the rain??

Yoosung ★: Oh um I met someone at the bus stop.. I think he was an old friend?? I helped him home

707(0707): -3-

707(0707): u don't know who he was??

Yoosung ★: I feel like I did, but not super sure

707(0707): do u needa know???

Yoosung ★: I guess not… I'm gonna try to play LOLOL

707(0707): ok!! have fun with that, i'm gonna work

707(0707): hands r chained T_T

Yoosung ★: Night seven. Good luck

707(0707): good night my yoombrella!!!

Yoosung ★ has left the conversation.  
707(0707) has left the conversation.

And he did try to play his game. There was an array of strong creatures, and he did his best to fight all of them. However, he kept slipping up, and he'd occasionally space out thinking about that problem. To sum it all up, he couldn't focus, and everyone was telling him that he needed to come back when he could. They were gentle about it, but the message was still there. Yoosung knew that they wouldn't let him play with them until he was in a good state again, so he figured he'd try and sleep. Maybe when he woke up, he'd forget, or maybe while he was trying to sleep, he'd figure it out.

It ended up being the latter. His mind began to wander to 707’s icons and how they all had the same red to them, and some had the same glasses as the stranger. He thought about how that guy had oddly vibrant red hair and some of seven’s icons as well. Then, his thought process came to a stop as he referred to him as seven. Three plus four is seven. It was really satisfying, to be honest, to just have that figured out. Yoosung smiled to himself as he felt himself drift into blissful tiredness. He couldn't very well okay LOLOL drowsy, now could he?

Yoosung had met seven, the anonymity of RFA, in real life. Something about that thought was oddly comforting, like he had discovered some hidden treasure no one had ever seen before. With the warmth of his success(?) enveloping him, he felt himself fall into slumber. 

His last thought before he slept was of how seven’s eyes..  
..kind of looked like they glowed because of a wish made on a shooting star.


End file.
